


Diplomas and Soft Kisses

by simonsprettyface



Series: Spierfeld Week [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Spierfeld Week, alternate blue reveal, bram and simon just really love kissing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: You’re right, I’m still kind of terrified of letting you know who I am. And I’m still kind of terrified of coming out. But you know what’s scarier? Going off for college knowing that you never never got the chance to find out who I am. And I never got the chance to kiss you.





	Diplomas and Soft Kisses

_ So. Graduation is coming soon. _

_ I know you’re still a bit hesitate to meet. And I don’t blame you, it’s scary. But this might be the last time we get this chance, so I was hoping we could just… do it. Please Blue. _

_ If you’re going to Nick’s after graduation party, can we meet? While we still have time?  _

_ Simon _

**You’re right, I’m still kind of terrified of letting you know who I am. And I’m still kind of terrified of coming out. But you know what’s scarier? Going off for college knowing that you never never got the chance to find out who I am. And I never got the chance to kiss you.**

**So as scary as the thought of you finding out who I am and being disappointed is, the thought of not knowing is scarier.**

**Yeah, I’ll be at Nick’s party. So there we’ll meet. Officially. And I can’t wait.**

**Blue**

Oh wow, this was really going to happen. When Simon emailed Blue his idea, he was mostly sure he’d say no. He was so used to Blue turning down his ideas for meeting, for good reason of course. He’d never blame him for being scared. 

But that didn’t stop him from being extremely surprised and relieved and excited that he was finally,  _ finally _ , going to find out who Blue really is. The mystery part of it has always been fun, but as time went on he less liked the mystery and more craved to look into his eyes, to hold his hand. To kiss his lips. And now that was finally going to get to happen. 

When graduation day finally came around, Simon was on edge. For many different reasons. So much of his family was in town for the event, he had to worry about not tripping and falling while going across the stage,  _ and _ he was going to finally get to meet Blue. So if he had several small anxiety attacks throughout the day, no one could blame him, right?

After roughly a thousand pictures with various family members and waiting on his dad to stop tearing up at his ‘little boy all grown up’, they left to go to the school. Once they got into the gym, his dad insisted on getting another thousand pictures with him and all of his friends. Part of him really didn’t mind, they only graduate from high school once so why not try to enjoy it?

It finally started and they had to walk in one by one and take their seats, Simon worrying on his lip as he waited for his row’s turn to stand. He watched as people walked across the stage. Leah, Cute Bram Greenfeld, Nick, Garrett. It made everything seem so… real.

When it was Simon’s turn, it was really over before he realized it. He was too focused on not tripping in front of everyone that he was off the stage and back in his seat before he could think. And just like that, he was a high school graduate. He didn’t feel real different, but it was still true. They went and turned in their gowns and got their actual diplomas, and now it was time for the real nerve wracking thing. 

Meeting Blue. 

He said goodbye to his family and they all headed over to Nick’s, setting up some last minute things before people started arriving. 

And once they did, they all showed up at once. Everyone dancing and drinking and just enjoying that they were finally done with Creekstone and high school. Everyone was feeling good. But he couldn’t stop thinking about how one of them was actually Blue. 

Simon sat outside, just getting some fresh air and getting away from the main part of the party for a bit. He saw someone take a seat next to him and he couldn’t help but smile to himself when he saw Bram out of the corner of his eye. “Fun party, huh?” he asked, looking over at him.

Bram matched his smile, nodding. “Yeah. It’s nice to not have to worry about school for a bit and everything,” he chuckled, biting his lip. “I’m glad I caught you alone, actually.”

“Yeah? Why?” he asked, watching as Bram started to move closer to him. 

“So I could do this,” Bram said softly, leaning in to kiss him softly. It was soft and timid and hesitant, but not in the way that said he wasn’t sure if he wanted to do this. It was more like he was waiting on Simon to jerk away. 

But Bram’s lips were soft and tasted like whatever mixed drink he had been drinking earlier and it made Simon’s heart race. He was really kissing a boy. Not just any boy, but Bram. Cute Bram with the great soccer legs and the winning smile. 

Part of him was worried though, worried that Blue would see them.

“Wait,” he pulled away slightly, licking his bottom lip without thinking. “I… I’m kind of…”

“I’m Blue,” Bram said, resting his hand over Simon’s and he smiled when Simon sighed in relief.

“Oh okay, good. Because I didn’t really want to stop kissing you,” he admitted, pulling him in for another kiss, this one longer and slower than the last one. Like he just wanted to taste him forever. And really, he did.

“So you’re not disappointed?” Bram asked, and Simon couldn’t help but kiss him again at that. 

“Absolutely not,” he assured. 

They stayed outside for a while, just sharing kisses and occasionally talking. But honestly, he won’t lie, they mostly just made out. Which was more than fine for both of them. 

“You know, it’d be real nice if you two would stop making out for two minutes to come party with your friends for a bit,” Simon heard Abby say behind them, an amused smile on her lips. 

“Fine,” he laughed, getting up. As they made their way back inside to the party, he felt Bram take his hand in his and lace their fingers together. He couldn’t believe this, he had a cute boy holding his hand. A cute boy that kissed him. And a cute boy that he danced with for the rest of the night, not really paying attention to much else around them outside of how it felt to have Bram pressed against him.

When the night was over and he and Leah were getting ready to leave, Leah sighed and rolled her eyes when it took them twenty minutes to say goodbye because him and Bram wouldn’t stop kissing. But when she saw how happy he was when he finally climbed into the car, Bram’s number now in his phone, she couldn’t help but smile for her best friend. 


End file.
